


Annie x Bucky

by inadaydream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romance, Sappy Ending, Short Chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream
Summary: Ann (short for anonymous) is a meta human that works for Tony Stark.  When Bucky moves into the Tower, Tony decides to send Ann there to keep tabs on the Winter Soldier.A friendship develops that slowly builds towards something more.(Reader insert as I don't describe what Ann looks like, so hopefully you can picture yourself)(The last chapter is NSFW)****************************************************************************************
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**_Ann: Tony? Can I come back home?_ **

**_Tony: …_ ** **_Of course. But I thought you were doing good there._ **

**_Ann:_ ** **_No. not anymore._ **

**_Tony:_ ** **_Wanna talk about it?_ **

**_Ann:_ ** **_no._ **

**_Tony:_ ** **_Give me two days?_ **

**_Ann:. sure. and thanks_ **

**_Tony: You_ ** **_now you’re always welcome back._ ** **_Pepper’s missed you._ **

**_Ann: I’ve missed you both, too._ **

Ann sets her phone down with a small smile on her face. However, the brief happiness falls away and tears begin tracking down her face again. She tries to make them stop, but to no avail. She gets off of her chair, and drags herself to her bed. Flinging back the covers she crawls in, and buries her face in her pillow.

********

There’s a knock on the door. Ann looks at it, but doesn’t get up at first. Another knock, and she pushes herself out of her chair. She expects a third knock as she crosses the room, but instead the door pops open and she freezes. A disembodied voice calls in, “Hope you’re decent.”

She scoffs. “I am,” she tells Tony, who comes in with a grin.

However, his smile falters when she doesn’t return it. He steps to her, but Ann moves away, her gaze adverted. “I’ve got everything packed.”

“I’m going to need a few hours,” he lets her know. “If I was coming out here, I figured I’d take care of some Avenger business first,” he shrugs moving around her as she pauses gathering up her things.

“Can I at least put my stuff somewhere?” she asks uncertainly.

“Uh, yeah. Jarvis will let you in. Red car in the garage. Can’t miss it.” She lightly grins and nods her head, flinging a bag over her shoulder.

“Just a few hours?” Ann asks hopefully.

Tony hooks a finger under Ann’s chin, and tips her face up. Her eyes meet his for a moment, before she looks down. “Why so sad? And why in such a hurry to leave?” he asks, concerned. She keeps quiet, but he sees and feels her chin quiver. Tony frowns and drops his hand. He pulls her into a hug which Ann does not reciprocate. She’s never been much of a hugger. The situations that warrant hugs always make her feel awkward. Comforting someone and being comforted are not emotions that come easily to her. _Though, with James they did._

Tony doesn’t seem to care. “I’ve never seen you this sad before. Want me to beat someone up for you?” Ann chuckles, and shakes her head no against his chest. “Still won’t talk about it?” Another no from her. “I can’t fix it if you don’t talk about it.” He pulls away and looks down at her. 

Ann’s chin trembles again, and her eyes get watery. “I just want to go home,” she whispers.

Tony pulls her in again. “Alright, Annie. A few hours, promise.”

********

Ann’s laugh escapes the car, and echoes in the garage as Steve makes his way to her. He’s not sure he’s ever heard her laugh. _Didn’t know she knew how_. _Usually she avoids everyone, though she has been coming out of her shell recently._

“We have company,” Jarvis informs her. Ann’s laughter dwindles as she sees someone near the car, but cuts off completely when she sees it’s Steve and not Tony.

She tries to shake off the sudden sullen mood that takes hold as her eyes tear up slightly. She’s upset at suddenly not being able to control her emotions. _It’s Steve, not James_ , she chastises herself.

“Hey,” Steve greets her. Ann’s door is ajar, so he squats down next to her. “Leaving?” Ann only nods, looking at her lap. “Tony told me upstairs.” Silence falls between them. Steve waits a minute before trying again. “Is this about you and Bucky?” Ann flicks a glance at him and her jaw tightens. Her heart beats painfully in her chest. “You don’t have to go. Maybe you should stay?”

Ann looks at Steve warily. 

He lets out a ragged sigh. “The only thing he’d tell me was that you’ve been helping him sleep, and that sleep is all you did. I… I don’t think he’s ready for a relationship,” Steve pauses seeing the anger in Ann’s eyes at his statement. He forges ahead anyways. “And I don’t know what kind of relationship you two have… had, but he was becoming more like his old self, and I, selfishly, want it back. These past 2 days… well, he’s been a sullen ass.”

Ann’s eyes soften a little. She turns to look at the dashboard. “You can rest easy. There was no relationship, Captain.” Her eyes stay dry, but her heart hurts. “I was only helping him settle in. He’ll be fine again after I leave.”

“How can you be sure?” Steve insists. “I’ll admit it was… awkward walking in on you two, but we can move past it.”

“Yes,” Ann agrees looking at Steve again. “You’ll both move past it. His heart wasn’t involved, and once I leave he won’t worry about running into me. The tension will clear, and he’ll go back to how he was.”

********

“She lied,” Steve mutters staring at Bucky, who hits the punching bag again. There’s a deep scowl on Bucky’s face as he flicks his eyes to the side, trying to figure out who Steve is talking about.

Steve sees his friend shoot him a look before hitting the bag again. “She lied,” he says louder. “It’s been nearly a week and you aren’t acting like you again. The Bucky I knew.”

“We’ve been over this before, Steve,” Bucky grunts, throwing another punch. 

“Yeah, I know,” Steve huffs. He paces a little. Letting out a heavy sigh, he turns back. Bucky flicks another glance at him, but keeps up his pace on the punching bag. “I know HYDRA changed you, and time has changed us both, but… for a while you were…” Steve huffs again. “Could you just **stop** for a moment so I could talk to you?!”

“What?” Bucky snaps, whipping around to face Steve. A few drops of sweat fall from his hair to the floor. “What the hell are you talking about? When was **_I normal_**? And who lied? Huh!?” 

Steve doesn’t say anything for a moment, Bucky’s anger throwing him off. 

“Well? I’m all ears,” Bucky retorts.

Steve takes a calming breath. _No sense shouting back_. “A few weeks ago you were acting more like your old self. Ann said that after she left, you’d go back again.”

Understanding dawn’s on Bucky’s face. His anger dissipates some and he starts unwrapping his hands, moving towards the treadmill. “Yeah, well, guess she did lie,” he murmurs, not meeting his friend’s gaze.

“She said your heart wasn’t in it, and that once you didn’t have to worry about accidently running into her, you’d be fine. You’re not.”

Steel blue eyes snap up to Steve’s. “What do you want from me?”

“I just want you to be happy,” Steve replies honestly.

Bucky lets out a snort and drops the wrappings to the floor. He steps onto the treadmill and starts up a program. “I’m happy, Steve. I’m happy not talking about Annie. And I’d be happier if you’d let me finish working out alone.”

Bucky picks up his pace, and turns his gaze forward, effectively dismissing his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are the prequels, showing what led up to Ann leaving the Tower.
> 
> **************************************************

“I still don’t like it!” Tony yells to Pepper.

“You don’t even see him. He’s miles away,” she reminds her boyfriend. “And Captain America is keeping an eye on him. Worry about something else, hmm?”

“I don’t need to see him to know he’s there. On my property,” Tony fumes. “I should’ve said no. Why the hell did I say yes?” he throws his hands up, and heads towards the bottle of alcohol sitting on a side table. 

“You did it,” Pepper says, taking the glass out of his hand, “because you’re a nice guy.” She smiles at him.

“Give that back.” Tony playfully reaches for the glass, but Pepper takes a step back, a grin on her face.

“Nope, you have work to do.”

Tony sighs. “Yes, I do. And that would help me think.” He pauses in his pursuit of his girlfriend and his scotch glass. “You know what I need?”

“What?” Pepper sets the glass down and grabs her briefcase.

“I need another set of eyes on him. One that’ll report to me. I trust Steve, but let’s face it, the Winter Soldier is his friend. He won’t tell me everything I need to know. What state he's really in."

Pepper sighs. “Can we talk about this on the way to the office?”

“No need. I already have someone in mind,” Tony smirks.

********

“I know you’re not happy with me, but you’ll have your old room, and it’s mostly how you left it.” Ann shoots Tony a look that demands to know what he did.

Tony holds his hands up, as Happy drives the car. “Don’t worry. All I did was have some of your items from the Compound moved to the Tower. Jarvis told me which items you seemed most fond of that you weren’t likely to pack for yourself. See?” he grins at her. Happy rolls his eyes in the rearview mirror.

Ann lets out a huff. “How long will I be there?”

“A few months? I don’t know. Let’s play it by ear.”

********

“So Stark’s pet dog will be here?” Sam asks the room. 

“Don’t call her that,” Steve chastises everyone, knowing full well none of the Avengers trust her much. “And yes, Ann will be with us for an unknown amount of time.”

“Why’s she coming?” Natasha asks.

Steve sighs. _Might as well be honest_. “Because Tony wants to keep tabs on Bucky.”

Sam scoffs. “And he doesn’t trust you to do it? I don’t mean to be rude, Cap, but he might have a point.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “You don’t trust me either?”

“It’s not that,” Sam backpedals. “It’s just that… Help me out here,” he implores the others.

Natasha speaks up. “It’s just that some of us are leery having the Winter Soldier on the premises. It might not be a bad idea to have Stark’s watchdog tracking him.”

Steve groans. “Point taken. And don’t call her that. It pisses Tony off.”

“Language, Cap,” the people at the table chime in unison.

********

“Sooo? Did I do a something right, Annie?” Tony asks as Ann inspects her room. She set her bag on her bed, then went around inspecting what might have been touched.

After a moment, she turns to Tony with a slight grin and nods.

He lets out his breath. “Good. Now let’s go reintroduce you. The team should’ve been briefed about your arrival.” Tony sees Ann’s scowl. “Oh, it’s not that bad. And you’ve lived here before.” He places an arm over her shoulder, and steers her out of the room, closing the door behind them. “I’m not asking you to make friends, but try not to make enemies, hmm?”

Ann shrugs off Tony’s arm. “Yeah,” she agrees, remembering her old routine of only leaving her room when she knew the others were elsewhere. She wouldn’t be able to do that this time. Not if she was supposed to be following someone. 

“And remember, you might not be able to die, but they can. Play nice for me?” Tony adds.

Ann rolls her eyes. “Fine,” she smiles. She likes Tony, and appreciates that he took her in. She’d rather be his puppet than the government’s. At least he lets her make her own decisions on some things. That was one thing the military didn’t accept. They simply wanted someone that could take orders without question. And sometimes she fought back.

********

“Hey everyone,” Tony greets the Avengers in the common room. “Miss me? Now don’t all speak up at once,” he jests, which earns him a few chuckles. “Everyone remembers Ann?” They nod. “Good. And Steve caught you up on the why?” A few yeps, and more nods. “Alright then. Steve? A moment?”

“Oooh,” Sam calls. “Someone’s in trouble.” Natasha and Clint laugh, and Steve just shakes his head, walking after Tony and Ann.

The three of them head into one of the offices Tony uses at the tower. “Sit,” he tells them as he plops into a soft chair.

Ann picks a chair, and perches in it, her back straight. The Captain always puts her a little on edge. And maybe he doesn’t mean it, but when he asks her to do something, it always comes out as an order, reminding her of where she came from.

Steve chooses to sit on the arm of a love seat, his arms crossed over his chest, his demeanor unhappy.

“Relax,” Tony soothes. “I thought we already hashed this out over the phone.”

“You did. I just have to accept it.”

“She’ll stay out of your way. You’ll hardly know she’s here. I just need someone impartial to watch the Sergeant.”

Steve eyes Ann. “She makes everyone a little jumpy. How’s that supposed to make Bucky relax? He barely leaves his room, won’t say more than two words to anyone besides me, and now you want her here guarding him?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s the gist.”

Steve groans, and Ann stays perfectly still. She’s not needed for this conversation. Like Steve, she has little say in the matter. After a moment, Steve unclenches his jaw and stands up straight. “Fine. What’s next then?”

“Up to you. Do you want him to know Annie’s here to spy on him? Or do you plan on keeping him in the dark?” Tony cocks an eyebrow at the Captain before turning to Ann. “What do you think is best?”

Ann’s eyes shift from Steve to Tony. She starts to speak up, but Steve cuts her off.

“My choice,” he growls. With another sigh, he turns to leave the room. “I’ll be right back,” he says.

As soon as the door closes, Tony jumps up from his seat clapping his hands. Ann melts into her chair, relaxing for the moment. “Well, I think that went as well as could be expected. Drink?” Ann closes her eyes and shakes her head no. “Alright. More for me.” Tony makes his way to the small bar recessed into the wall.

********

“Hey, Buck?” Steve knocks on his friend’s door. “Can I come in?” There’s a click of a lock being released, but nothing else happens. Steve knows by now that’s Bucky’s code for ‘come in’. He opens the door to see his friend stalk back to a chair he probably just vacated.

“So,” Steve starts, “Tony’s here.” Bucky’s quiet demeanor seems sullen suddenly, like a deflated balloon. “He brought someone with him. Think you’re up to meeting her?”

Uncertainty mars Bucky’s features. “Who?” He clears his throat. “Who is she? Former HYDRA? Or someone I… I hurt?” he nearly whispers, his eyes full of pain.

Steve’s heart goes out to his friend. “Uh, neither, Buck. She’s here to keep tabs on you. I don’t like the idea, but it’s Tony’s place, so what he says goes.” Steve crosses his arms over his chest again, angry.

Relief washes through Bucky. While he doesn’t relish the thought of having a handler again, he’s happy it wasn’t the other two options. He stands up with more confidence than Steve’s seen recently. “Lead the way,” he tells the stunned Captain.

“Oh, uh, okay. You’re alright with this?”

“If it makes everyone feel more comfortable, then yes.” He knows it’s going to take more than his humble attitude to change everyone’s opinion of him.

********

Tony finishes his drink as the door opens, and he pours himself a little more. He’s no match for the Winter Soldier without his Iron Man gear, but he’s not here to start a fight anyways. He does need to find some courage, though, to face his parents’ killer without there being an incident. 

While Tony’s back is to the two entering, Ann sits back up in her chair. Her eyes go to Bucky and she takes in his slightly disheveled appearance. 

The last time she saw him he was dressed in all black as he fought her. Not that she didn’t fight back, but in the end he won that round. Hell, he won every round. Thankfully, the military couldn’t track him well, and she only ended up going toe-to-toe with the Winter Soldier less than 5 times over the years, and two of those times were entirely by accident.

Bucky’s step falters, but Steve doesn’t notice since he had entered first. _I’ve seen her before_ , Bucky thinks, _but where?_ Their eyes hold for a moment, but both keep any feelings they have in check.

Tony turns around, a slight facial tick the only thing giving away his hatred for the man at the back of the room. He gulps his drink and sets his glass down before returning to his seat. “Well,” he says, trying to sound casual. “Now that we’re all in the room together. Sergeant, Ann. Ann, Sergeant. Uh, that’s not really her name, by the way. It’s just what we call her. It’s short for Anonymous. Like you,” he directs his statement to Bucky, “she doesn’t remember her past, at least not before the US military turned her into what she is.”

Bucky clears his throat. “What is she?”

Tony levels his gaze at the other man. “A weapon. Like you.” He scoffs and looks away to a painting on the wall. “But unlike you,” his gaze moves back to Bucky, “I trust her; which is why she’s here.”

********

Ann walks Tony out later that day. He puts a hand on her shoulder. “If they give you any problems you have my permission to subdue them, but no maiming.” Ann rolls her eyes. “And you can call or text me anytime, day or night. Remember that.”

“I will.”

“Be good. I want reports. And I’ll let you know if I need you for any missions. Good?”

Ann smiles at her boss and friend. “Yeah. Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

So far watching the Winter Soldier has been easy. Like Steve had said, he stays mostly in his room, and when he leaves it’s usually with Steve. _Basically sounds like me,_ Ann thinks.

There’s been a few times where Steve has informed her that he had to do a mission but would be back in a few hours, nothing too long, and Ann would turn on Friday to alert her to Bucky’s movements. Otherwise, Friday was turned off in her quarters. 

When Ann had first moved in, she refused to stay in any of the quarters if she was going to be monitored while she slept. She was monitored for far too much in her life, and was tired of it. She deserved a sanctuary at least.

 _How does the Winter Soldier feel about it?_ Ann set the book down she was reading. Bucky was in the adjacent room making something to eat. She could hear him move around. No one seemed to bother either one of them when they were out, which helped. _But… it’s lonely, right? Does he care?_ She did. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

Ann picked up her book and moved into the kitchen, Bucky’s eyes tracked her movement as he continued making his lunch. 

“They fear us,” she says to him. Probably the first thing she’s said to him since being assigned here. He doesn’t reply. “Does it bother you?”

“They have good cause,” Bucky replies and looks away from her. He picks up his plate and drink. His intention is to go back to his room. He waits to see if she’ll object, but so far she hasn’t tried to stop him from doing anything. She’s never given him an order or questioned him. She just follows him, either through the computer system, or in person. And he doesn't really know if she's even capable of handling him. Steve thinks so, but Bucky has his doubts. 

He moves past her, and she trudges after him, but stops before he reaches his room. He looks back at her in the hallway.

“It seems familiar to be watched, yeah? I guess you get used to it,” Ann states. “I never liked it though, but when it stopped, it scared me at first.” She scoffs. “Well, it’s never really stopped. Friday monitors us, which means Tony monitors us, but… I don’t have people watching me anymore.” Bucky says nothing. “Do I bother you?”

“You’re doing your job,” he states, unsure if he’s allowed to leave the conversation. And that’s part of the problem with having freedom now. Besides running from HYDRA, he’s not sure what he’s allowed to do. He’s always had people telling him what to do, even in the military.

“Do you want company?” Ann asks uncertainly. She sees him hesitate. He looks antsy to get into his room. “Nevermind,” she says softly before turning away silently, and heading to her own room. She doesn’t see him stand there, wondering for a moment whether he should’ve said yes or not.

********

After a few more weeks pass, Steve leaves for a longer mission. He doesn’t want to go, but it’s his duty, and he wants the mission. Before he goes, he lets Ann know about Bucky’s night terrors.

“They’re not every night,” he had told her, “but they happen often enough. Don’t be a hero, but try to see if you can wake him from across the room. He responds best if you say something like ‘Sergeant Barnes! Stand down!’ Can you handle that? I don’t have to go. Maybe Sam and Natasha should go.”

“I’ll be okay. I’ve been up against the Winter Soldier before and walked away from it… sort of.”

Steve’s expression had been anger than confusion. “One, don’t call him that. Two, when? Nevermind, I don’t have time. But I’ll want an answer when I get back.”

“Understood,” Ann had replied automatically.

********

Before going to bed, Ann turns Friday back on to monitor Bucky while he sleeps. She kind of hates herself for doing it, too. _Maybe it’d be better if I just stayed in his room. If he doesn’t have a couch, or soft chair, the floor will do. But is that any better? Doesn't he deserve a sanctuary?_ She realizes the others might not think so, but Ann's hands were no cleaner than Bucky's, so who was she to judge?

She sits up on her bed, then lays back down. _What does Steve do? Does he check on him, or just let Friday do the work? Maybe I could go ask._ Ann sits back up. _This is stupid_ , she tells herself. _Make a decision!_

She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. Padding across her room, she grabs her throw blanket, and heads to Bucky’s room.

He answers her knock by releasing the lock, but doesn’t open the door. She shakes her head sadly, knowing she's done the same thing because most of the time personnel used to enter her room without warning, thinking she deserved no privacy because she was an asset and not a person.

Ann slowly opens the door. “Mind if I come in?” she calls. Bucky doesn’t answer, but she didn’t expect him to. What she did expect was for him to be standing in the middle of the room anticipating some sort of inspection, and that is exactly what she got.

Ann sighs, and closes the door behind her. “I’m not here to search your room, Sergeant.” She watches him relax slightly. “Do you want me to call you something else? Steve calls you ‘Bucky’, and I just keep thinking ‘Winter Soldier’, which I’m sure you don’t like.”

“What did they call you?”

Ann moves along the wall towards a padded leather chair, giving Bucky space. _Wonder who chose this?_ She sits down facing him. “My codename is ‘Reaper’, but Ann is fine.”

Bucky seems to consider it, then moves from the spot he’s been rooted in. He doesn’t come too much closer, instead choosing to pull a chair towards him before sitting down. Neither says anything for a bit. Ann shifts in her chair. She tucks her feet up, and drapes the blanket across her flannel, pajama covered legs. “Did you choose this chair?” she asks.

“Came with the room. We’ve met before? You know the Winter Soldier?” His eyes pin her.

“Yes. A few times. We weren’t on the same team, though.”

“You fought him… me? And lived?”

“Uh, not really, no.” Bucky frowns and sits back some. Ann decides to clarify to save the Winter Soldier from playing 20 Questions. “I was created to go up against the Winter Soldiers. Sort of. I guess, once they saw I could fight one, they enhanced me so I could take you out, but you’re still stronger than me.” She scoffs and picks at her blanket, not liking to talk about the past she remembers. “You killed me a few times, left me for dead a few others, but… I don’t die, at least not by conventional ways. Stabbings, bullets, strangling, none of that works.” Ann’s eyes move around the room never quite meeting Bucky’s, her voice drops lower the more she confesses.

Bucky sits forward staring at the woman in front of him. She looks down at her blanket. He’d seen the painting that was on it at a museum, but can’t recall the name. He just remembers seeing the swirling stars in the night sky.

“I don’t really remember you,” he murmurs. Her eyes meet his. “Just fragments. Sorry.”

She smiles. “It’s okay.”

They’re quiet again, but there doesn’t seem to be tension in the air this time. 

Bucky clears his throat. “I’ve heard Tony Stark call you ‘Annie’.”

“He’s the only one. Well, that and Jarvis.”

“Why?”

Ann shrugs. “I’m not really close to anyone else, I guess. Does everyone else call you ‘Bucky’?”

Bucky snorts a quick laugh. “I don’t know what they call me, but I’m sure it’s not nice.”

“Would… would you like me to call you ‘Bucky’? Or… James? Right? That’s the name Tony said was in your file, but I didn’t read it.”

“Thought everyone read it.”

“No. Not everyone.”

Bucky looks Ann over again. “Why are you here? You said it wasn’t a room inspection. Then, what? Here to watch me while Steve’s gone?” She hears the venom in his tone.

“Yes, and no,” Ann replies honestly. “I… I don’t like monitoring you. I don’t like being monitored. I’ve been you in a way. I’m still you.” She takes a breath and releases it. “Steve said you have night terrors, and that I’m to wake you.”

Bucky scoffs and gets out of his chair, pushing it back to where it was. “You’ll wake me? Why? So I can kill you again?”

“I won’t die, but… mostly… Look, I just thought, maybe, if someone else was here with you, you might not feel so lonely, and maybe, just maybe, you could sleep better. I would have.”

“Maybe I’m not you! You can stop comparing us. Maybe I like being alone! Maybe it’s better that way. No one gets hurt.”

Ann drops her eyes again. “Could I stay anyways?”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Maybe I do,” Ann whispers. “Maybe, I don’t like being alone all of the time.”

Bucky lets out a huff and looks around the room. _What did Steve call this? Reverse psychology?_ But he studies her, and she seems to genuinely want to stay. _Here’s your chance, Barnes. To redeem yourself a little. Hell, she’s one of your victims. Remember that._

“Yeah,” he hears himself say. “Yeah, okay. Uh, do you need another blanket? This room came with several spares.”

“Do you have an extra pillow, too?” Ann grins at the Winter Soldier.

 _How can she look at me like that? She knows what I’ve done. Who’ve I been._ He groans to himself and turns away from her gaze. “I think so,” he mutters.

A few moments later, and Ann has made herself a nest on the couch, while Bucky lays rigidly on his bed in the dark.

“Goodnight,” she tells him.

He doesn’t answer for several minutes. Then speaks up, hoping she’s still awake. “James,” he replies.

Ann grins to herself. “Goodnight, James.”

“Goodnight, Annie.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony: So you befriended your assignment?**

**Ann: Yeah. He's nice. And we could all use more friends.**

Tony doesn't reply to Ann's text, so she tries a different tactic. 

**Ann: And what better way to keep tabs than being close?**

**Tony: "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? Doesn't sound like you.**

**Ann: He's nice... and lonely**

**Tony: That sounds like you. Just be careful and watch yourself.**

**Ann: I will**

Ann sets her phone down. She feels a little guilty leaving out some of the details, but she wasn't going to tell Tony she slept in James's room, even if it was only on the couch.

*******

The first night Steve was gone went well. If Bucky had any nightmares, Ann didn’t know about it. The second night, though, she literally saw stars. While trying to wake Bucky up, he reached off of the bed and yanked her leg out from under her. Ann hit the ground hard.

Bucky became aware of his surroundings after that, and apologized profusely while Ann tried to get her bearings. She healed quickly, but Bucky still felt bad. He was relieved when Steve returned the next day, his guilt gnawing at him.

“How’d everything go?” Steve asks Ann. 

“Fine,” she shrugs.

He mets her gaze, his tone commanding. “Full status report.”

“Sergeant Barnes left his room to get food from the kitchen on several occasions. There were no incidents on the first night, and the second night I received a concussion upon trying to rouse the Sergeant from a bad dream, sir.” 

They both clench their jaws and glare at each other. Steve relents first. He’s aware of the tone he always seems to take around Ann and is trying to work on it, but old habits die hard. “Are you okay, Ann?” he asks softer.

She blinks away her hostility. “Yes,” she answers him tentatively. 

Steve sighs. “Good. And how is Bucky?”

“Fine.”

“I’m tired. Can we do this later?” Ann nods at him, and begins to move away. “Uh, I assume you already told Tony everything?” 

"Yep, everything." A sly look quickly crosses Ann’s features, but Steve isn’t entirely sure he saw it. She smiles, then turns and leaves.

********

“Hey Buck,” Steve pushes open his friend’s door. “I’m back. How’d it go with your warden?” he jokes.

Bucky comes out of his bathroom. He has sweatpants on and his hair is wet. “Good,” he answers.

“Shower?”

“Yeah. Just finished my workout.”

“You hungry? Wanna grab a bite? I know I just got back, but do you think you’d want to leave the Tower yet?”

Bucky frowns. “Sure. Someplace small, and not overly crowded. I like an open floor plan.”

“Let me change, and I’ll try to think of some places while I do.”

********

_It’s nice that Steve’s back, and he got James to leave the Tower_ , Ann thinks with a grin. _Progress_. 

She settles down for the night, making sure communication with Friday is cut off. As she starts to drift off, worry nags at her. She gets up and turns Friday back on, asking the program to let her know if James has any nightmares.

Ann ends up getting awoken by Friday twice in the night, but she stays in her room. Steve took care of his friend both times.

********

Bucky hears a tentative knock on his door. He unlocks it and waits. He sees the “Starry Night” blanket before the person holding it comes into view. He had casually brought up the painting in conversation, asking Steve what it was called.

“Annie?” Bucky questions her.

She shuts the door behind her, and stands there uncertainly. “Sorry, I…” _I what? I was worried about you? I’ve been monitoring you and see you keep having nightmares even though Steve is back?_

“Couch is all yours,” Bucky says, before picking up some dishes off of an end table. “I was just finishing a late dinner.”

“So, I’m not interrupting?”

He looks at her. “No.”

“Good.” Ann moves to the couch and pulls a book out from under her blanket. She lays down and starts reading.

After cleaning up, Bucky sits in a nearby chair. Ann sits back up. He asks her about the book she’s reading. She catches him up, and reads the next chapter to him out loud.

For the next few nights, the cycle repeats itself. Ann comes to Bucky’s room, reads to him, and sleeps on his couch. 

He has nightmares with her there, but they seem less intense. And with Ann overriding Friday, Steve never gets bothered by the alerts.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guess you've been sleeping better," Steve pants as they run on the treadmills. 

"Yeah, I guess," Bucky replies.

"Haven't heard from Friday in a few nights. No nightmares?"

"Nothing too bad," Bucky says between breathes.

"Glad to hear it." Steve smiles at his friend. Bucky tries to ignore his guilt as he runs.

He isn't exactly lying. He has been sleeping better. The nightmares are still bad, but now they're handled quicker.

********

  
“Goodnight, Annie,” Bucky tells her from across the room.

“Night, James,” she calls back. 

He hears her shift around on the couch. She’s been coming to his room nearly every night for over a week now. He’s laid on the couch for naps before, so he knows she can’t be that comfortable. Is he robbing her of sleep? He clears his throat. “Uh, Annie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want the bed tonight? I can sleep on the couch or floor,” Bucky offers.

She chuckles at him. “No, I’m fine.”

He gets up. “Seriously. Please, take the bed.”

He hears her move, but doesn’t hear her walking over. Bucky flicks a light on. She’s sitting up on the couch studying him. 

“I’m not going to kick you out of your bed, James. That’s rude.”

“I can’t sleep if you’re on the couch,” he counters.

Ann sighs and closes her eyes. “I can share the bed, but you have to promise me I won’t find you on the floor or couch in the morning.” She looks at him. He looks shocked by the suggestion. “It’s just as friends, James. The bed is big enough for us to stay on our sides.”

Bucky stares at his bed, and Ann waits patiently for him to decide. _I can’t… how many years has it been? Hell, if I know._ He looks back at Annie. Her eyes are closed, and she’s resting her head on the back of the sofa. He looks at his bed again. _We’d be on our own sides. No touching. Just friends, she said. I can do this. And she said I can’t hurt her. Damn it! No! I’ve already hurt her._ “I can’t,” he whispers to the room.

Ann gets up and moves beside him. Her blanket is in her hand. He sees the colors out of the corner of his eye, but doesn’t look at her. She bumps him with her hip, her arm touching his metal one and he pulls away from her.

She looks at him with no judgement, her eyes relaxed. “I’ll take the left side, that way if I accidently roll into you, I’ll hit your real arm. Deal?” He simply watches her. She gives him a gentle grin and crawls under the covers, draping her throw blanket on top of his big blanket. 

After a few moments of hesitation, Bucky turns the light off, and climbs in on the right side. He lays there rigidly, the same way he did the first time she stayed over. _How does she win me over so quickly?_

“Would it help if I played some music on my phone? Or told you a story?” Ann offers. “We could swap broken memories of our past?”

“I don’t have a lot of good memories.”

“Me neither.” The silence between them stretches. Ann turns to her side, facing Bucky in the dark. “Grimms fairy tales it is then. Mostly cuz those are the only stories where I can remember the whole thing.”

Bucky softly chuckles. “Let’s hear it,” he tells her, relaxing slightly.

********

Ann gets a call from Tony. He needs her for a mission. "You'll be gone for a few days, but don't worry," he comforts her, "Cap will be there to watch your new friend. I wouldn't send you both on a mission at the same time."

Ann groans, and goes to prep. Before she leaves, she feels the need to let Bucky know. Tony, undoubtedly, has already informed Steve, or will soon enough. 

"Friday? Where's James Barnes?"

"In the workout room," the program tells her.

"Thanks."

Ann heads down to see Bucky, feeling a little heavy hearted. Half of her hopes he won't miss her while she's gone, but the other half hopes he will. With a slight grin Ann enters the gym, but her smile falters quickly. 

Sam, Natasha, and Steve are present. She wants to talk to Bucky alone, but won't say so in front of the others, instead she heads towards Steve, who, thankfully, is standing next to Bucky. At least this way she can tell Steve, and James can overhear. 

"Ann? What are you doing down here?" Steve asks. She never comes near the others if she can avoid it. 

"Tony's calling me away."

"Ok. When do you leave?" Steve says, half paying attention as he does arm curls.

"In a few hours."

"You coming back?"

"Yeah. Should just be a couple of days."

"Whacha gonna do without your 'mom' watching over you?" Sam calls from across the room to Bucky.

"I'm still here," Steve points out. 

"Ok, well, bye," Ann murmurs, meeting James's gaze for a moment, but he says nothing in return. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You were a little rude," Bucky complains to Steve as they walk back to their rooms from the gym. 

"When?"

"With Annie. You don't care if she comes back?" Bucky snips.

"Wait, what?" Steve stops his friend in the hall. "I care. I didn't mean 'dead', if that's what you're thinking. I meant to live here. Tony moves her back and forth all the time."

"Oh," is all Bucky can think to say. _So he's going to keep taking her away from me? Great_ , he seethes.

"And 'Annie'? She lets you call her that?" Steve stares at Bucky, perplexed.

"Yeah. Why?"

Steve laughs, amazed. "Cuz she gave Sam a black eye for calling her that. Said it was only for Tony."

"And Jarvis," Bucky mutters, wondering who the hell that is. 

"Jarvis, yeah that makes sense," Steve nods before walking again.

Bucky follows. _I'll ask later who Jarvis is._

"What about the mission details? You didn't ask. Aren't you the leader here? Shouldn't that concern you?" Bucky grills his friend. After all **he** cares, and he wants to know where the hell Stark is sending Annie.

Steve huffs out a sigh. "Look, Buck. The less I know about Ann's missions, the better. We know she'll come back alive. She can't die. And the few missions I do know about.. well. I'm not saying I've never killed people, but what Ann is sent out to do... Basically she helps keep Tony's hands clean by staining her own." 

********

Ann returns a few nights later. She buried herself in the mission, feeling dejected and low after she left the Tower without so much as a 'bye'. 

Right now she wants to sleep. She wavers in front of her door. She's dirty, bloodied, and exhausted, but she can't bring herself to go inside her room, yet. Turning, Ann trudges down to Bucky's room.

She hesitates in front of his door, too. Finally, she knocks; softly.

_Maybe he didn't hear me. I should just go back to my room._

But he did hear her, and he lets her in. Bucky takes in her appearance, but says nothing. He can see she’s unsteady on her feet, and looks tired. 

He leads Ann to her side of the bed, pulling the covers back for her. She tumbles in, pulling her legs up, and curling up on her side. They can talk tomorrow, her sleep addled brain thinks. 

Bucky grabs a leg and straightens it. She fights back some, wanting to stay curled up, until she realizes he’s trying to take her boots off. She relaxes and lets him. Neither say anything.

Once he's done, Bucky covers her up, and gets back in on his side. He waits until he's sure she's asleep before he lets himself relax. While her appearance had him initially worried, his heart is happy she's back.

********

In the morning Ann finds herself facing Bucky, her arm curled around his real one, holding it to her. Her heart beats hard. _Should I let go and move away? What if that wakes him?_ She sighs. _He's so warm._

Ann yawns and starts to fall back asleep. She feels him stir, but she continues drifting off.

Bucky moves again and tenses. Ann barely registers it until he jerks his arm out of her grasp and gets off of the bed. 

She sits up, sleepy and ashamed. “I’m sorry, James,” she mumbles as he retreats into the bathroom. "I'm sorry," she says louder, her cheeks red. _Shit. Shit_. Ann scrambles off of the bed, and groans.

She looks at the mess her clothes left behind. "And I'm sorry about your sheets." _Ugh._

Ann stands there unsure of what to do when the bathroom door opens back up. 

Bucky looks at his bed. "It's fine," he mutters before moving around her. He pulls out a pair of fresh clothes and heads back towards the bathroom, not looking at Ann once. 

"Can we talk?" she asks timidly. He stops but doesn't face her. "I am sorry, James. I can go back to sleeping on the couch."

"This arrangement," he grits out, "was to help me sleep. You said you'd stay on your side."

Ann's heart hurts. She did say that, but... getting to know James... she realizes she wants more, which is why it hurt when he didn't say goodbye to her the other day. 

She looks at her shoes on the floor. It was kind of him to let her stay, and that he took off her shoes. Tears well in her eyes. He glances at her. She feels him watching her, but she doesn't know what to say or do right now.

“Maybe we should stop,” he suggests. He doesn't want her to stop coming over, but he's not ready to be intimate. Bucky needs there to be space between them again.

"I guess you have been sleeping better, so yeah," Ann softly agrees.

Bucky runs a hand through his hair. That is not what he wanted her to say. "The couch isn't a bad idea," he reluctantly admits. 

A small smile warms Ann's face. "Ok, good. Um, I can bring a new book to read out loud tonight. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bucky returns Ann's smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Ann follows Bucky to the kitchen for dinner. Steve is out again, and most of the Avengers have dispersed to one of the common rooms. 

As they enter, Clint is wrapping a plate in Saran wrap. He stops, as do Bucky and Ann. 

"Umm," Clint begins nervously, "did you want some?"

Ann flicks her eyes to Bucky, then to Clint. " What is it?" She slowly moves closer. Bucky follows. 

"Uh, this is baked tilapia, and I just put away a bowl of baby reds." Clint, who has only spoken to Ann twice, and the Winter Soldier once, has no idea what to do or say next. 

"Yeah. That sounds good. I can take that from you," Ann says tentatively. 

"Sure. Here." Clint slides the plate over. "Plates are over there, and silverware there. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge to drink," Clint offers in a rush of words. 

"We know," Bucky assures him.

"Yep, of course you do." Clint's eyes flick between the pair. "Well, if you don't need anything else, I'm going to depart now."

Clint's expression seems to beg Ann to let him go, but she wants to at least try to bridge the gap. Being friends with James has made her want to try. "Uh," she starts, "You could... join us?"

Bucky creases his brow at her, then looks at a nervous Hawkeye. "I don't mind if you want to stay," he offers. 

Clint has no clue what's going on right now, but it feels surreal. "I... I just ate. But maybe next time?"

"Ok," Ann replies moving around the counter to pull out two plates. 

"Ok," Clint repeats. "Night."

Both Ann and Bucky give Hawkeye a quick wave as he goes, then start laughing once he's out of earshot.

"That was sooo awkward," Ann grins. "But, crisis adverted."

********

Ann settles onto the couch in Bucky's room. He moves to turn off the lights, but stops.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"Oh?"

He doesn't know why he's worried about telling her, but his is. _If she tells me to stay, I will_ , he realizes.

"Yeah, I'm going on a short mission with Steve and Sam. See what I can handle." He doesn't quite look at her, his heart thumping hard, waiting for her reaction.

Ann sits up and rests her chin on the back of the couch. "That's good, yes?" she grins.

"I think so," Bucky lightly smiles back. "I thought you deserved to know."

"Thanks, and if we're confessing things, I came to tell you that day in the gym, when Tony called me away. I got nervous with everyone around so I told Steve instead. Figured it would save on gossip if I didn't ask to talk to you alone."

"You could have. They know why Tony sent you here."

Ann turns away, and lays back down on the sofa. "Yeah, they know I'm watching you, but they don't know we do this." Bucky moves into her line of sight. "Does Steve even know?"

"No," Bucky reluctantly admits, embarrassed for keeping their friendship a secret.

Ann nods, her demeanor sad. "I didn't think so. Anyways," she says trying to change the subject and the mood, "I'm excited for you. I hope the mission goes well." 

"Me too." Bucky looks at his bed then back at Ann. "I know I said no the the bed, but..."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

He frowns at her. "It still bothers me that you sleep on this hard couch."

"I'll ask Tony to get you a softer one."

He groans at her in frustration. "Let's just give it another try." She doesn't move, so he changes tactics. "I slept better when you were next to me, and if I'm going on a mission tomorrow, I could use the extra sleep."

Ann huffs, but it works. She flings her throw blanket off and gets off the couch, padding towards Bucky. "Move, please," she says in mock annoyance. 

He backs up and lets her pass. She gets in on her side, as close to the edge as she dares. She doesn't want a repeat of last time. As soon as Ann's settled, Bucky flicks the lights off crawls under the covers.

"Night, Annie," Bucky whispers.

"Night, James," she whispers back. 

It takes some time, but eventually they both fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ann wakes up a few hours later to a mildly thrashing Bucky. She brushes back his damp hair, and calls his name a few times.

He murmurs something back to her, but it's incoherent and most likely related to his nightmare and not to her. 

Ann leans over him and places her hands on his t-shirt covered chest to shake him, but his metal hand grabs her wrist painfully, stilling her. 

"James? You were having a nightmare," she tells him. He tightens the grip on her wrist a little more as she curls her fingers into his shirt. She feels the bones grinding together, but says nothing about it. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" she asks instead.

"No," Bucky grits out, forcing himself to release her. He lets out a rough sigh and drops his metal arm away. 

Ann removes her hands and sits up, quietly rubbing her wrist. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" she asks concerned. 

"Yes."

"Ok. Good." She starts to move back to her side, but Bucky’s flesh arm snakes around her waist, pulling her back down. She lays down next to him, her head on his chest. 

"Is this okay?" _Please say yes,_ Ann thinks.

"Yeah," Bucky murmurs. His breathing is slower now. 

Ann cautiously rests a hand on Bucky's ribs. The arm draped over her hip relaxes and they both drift back off.

********

_Wha? Who's knocking?_ Ann thinks groggily. She strains her ears, but she's not sure she really heard anything. She does, however, feel the rise and fall of Bucky's chest beneath her head. A smile warms her face, her eyes still closed to the world.

Ann shifts slightly under his heavy arm. She feels it move a little, fingers squeeze her hip and she realizes those fingers are on her flesh, under the waist bands of both her pajama bottoms, and her underwear.

Ann hears a lock disengage followed by a murmured greeting. She barely registers the fact that someone entered the room, she's still shocked by Bucky's intimate touch.

Footsteps move closer, and Ann begins to push away from Bucky, but his fingers dig into her hip, making her stay.

"Hey, Buck? You rea... dy? Sorry. Shit. Sorry," a flustered Steve stammers, as he adverts his gaze.

Bucky and Ann's eyes shoot open. Bucky sits up running a hand through his hair, while Ann jumps off of the bed, nearly falling over.

She steadies herself, both men watching her. "Sorry," she mumbles to no one in particular. She flees past a startled Steve and heads towards the couch. Ann pauses long enough to grab her throw blanket and her book before leaving the room. 

Embarrassed, she heads to her room and stays there.

Steve turns to Bucky, unsure of what just happened. "I didn't mean... I came to wake you up so we could discuss the mission and get ready."

"It's fine," Bucky grumbles, getting out of bed. He doesn't know if he should be upset at Steve's timing or relieved. _Where would I have taken it if Steve hadn't shown up? Would I have hurt her if she had touched me back?_

Bucky moves around the room, grabbing his clothes for the day. A shocked Steve watches. 

"Give me five minutes, and I'll be ready," Bucky tells him, not looking at his friend. 

By the time Bucky's ready, Steve is over his initial shock, and is more hurt and upset. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demands from his friend. "Were you ever going to tell me that you've been sleeping with Ann? And she shouldn't be sleeping with you anyways!"

"I'm not seeing her," Bucky barks back, "And why the hell not? We're both adults!"

"Because, she was assigned to watch you! Not... not... look are you even using protection? What if there's consequences? Tony needs to know."

"Stop!" Bucky implores. "Nothing is happening. She's been helping me sleep. You don't need to get her into trouble. I'll... I don't know."

"Damn it, Buck. You're putting me in an awkward position. You've only recently started leaving the Tower, and now you're going on your first mission. I don't think it's a good idea to be in a relationship right now. Especially with someone who's objectivity has been compromised," Steve points out.

Bucky let's out a heavy sigh. "Yeah. Alright. Don't say anything to Stark. I'll talk to Annie. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Just... give me some time. It'll have to wait until after the mission. We're only going to gone for a few hours, right?"

"Yeah." Steve claps a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll be fine tonight. I've seen you fight. This mission should be a breeze."

********

Bucky drags his feet on talking to Ann. He first tells himself that he got back to the Tower too late, then it's 'it's still too early', and finally it's evening and Ann is knocking on his door.

Bucky opens the door for her. A rare treat that surprises her. He doesn't move to let her in though.

"Are we okay, James?" she asks nervously.

"We should talk," he says, finally stepping aside. Ann doesn't move. She knows where this is going.

Bucky takes a deep breath. "I let this go on longer than I should have. I didn’t mean to…. We shouldn't have..." He huffs. _Steve talks about how smooth I used to be with women, but here I am, barely able to get a sentence out._

“It’s fine, James,” Ann interjects. “Don’t worry about it,” she says softly. "You wanted to end it weeks ago, and I pressured you to let me stay on the couch again. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," Bucky complains. 

"Ok, well," Ann glances down the hall, then at her feet. "I'm going to go back to my room. Night."

"Night... Annie."

Ann looks up and gives Bucky a sad half smile, then turns and pads away. 

_That was too easy_ , Bucky thinks. _And now I feel like crap_. He stands there with the door open, indecisive for a few moments on whether that was the right thing to do. Eventually he closes his door, and tries to go to bed, still feeling guilty.

********

Ann passes Steve on the way to her room. He sees her slow shuffle and stops her.

"Are you okay?"

She flicks her tear-filled eyes to him. "Yeah, fine," she murmurs before trying to pass by, but Steve blocks her.

"You talked to Bucky?" he asks tentatively. Ann nods. "And you two ended it?"

"He did," she softly admits. 

Steve sighs. "I'm... I'm sorry if you're sad, Ann, but this might be for the best," he says, trying to cajole her. Ann only nods again as a tear silently moves down her cheek. Finally Steve relents and lets her pass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now back in the present after Ann left the Tower in Chapter 1.
> 
> *******************************************************

Bucky’s bad attitude is beginning to affect more than just his relationship with Steve. The tentative friendships Ann was trying to grow, have quickly wilted since she’s left. Bucky’s scowl makes the other Avengers steer clear of him again. And, at first, he didn’t mind, but now that he doesn’t have Annie and Steve to fall back on, he’s alone again.

That feeling of isolation along with lack of sleep is fraying his nerves. He snaps at anyone who speaks to him, and does nothing but pace his room and beat up the punching bag for relief.

Eventually, even he gets tired of his attitude.

********

“Why are you calling me?” a suspicious Tony asks for the third time.

Bucky huffs into the phone. “I already told you, I want to be partnered on a mission with Annie.”

Tony scoffs. “And you think I’ll do this for you because?”

“Because I can’t sit here doing nothing. I need to get out, and I need to see her.”

There’s silence on Tony’s end for a few seconds before he starts laughing. “You’re crazy, you know that? There’s no way in hell I’m sending you with her.”

“Why not?” Bucky asks, irritated. It took a lot of courage for him to call Stark. He knew Tony would be hostile, but somehow, he figured the conversation would go smoother. _God, was I wrong._

“Why not!? You’re kidding me, right? Fine, let’s pretend you’re serious,” Tony plays along. “One, she moved to get away from you. Two, I don’t like you. And three, you’ve barely been cleared to go on any missions, let alone a dangerous one like the ones I send Annie on. I’m not going to let you compromise anything.”

Bucky takes a breath, and then another, trying to calm himself before replying. “Those are all fair points,” he hates to admit, “but you forget that I chose to not go on missions. I have been cleared.”

“Yeah, by Steve. I like the guy, don’t get me wrong, but he’s far from biased when it comes to you.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Bucky retorts.

“Touché. But my answer’s still no. Who knows if and when you’d go ‘Winter Soldier’ out on the field. You’re not even sure what might trigger a flashback. I’m not willing to risk it.”

Bucky grits his teeth and plays his last card. “Is Annie?”

Tony goes quiet. Annie has never spoken negatively about the Winter Soldier the entire time she’s been back. She didn’t even do it when he initially assigned her to the Tower. In fact, once Tony found out from a reluctant Steve that Bucky was the reason Ann came back, she even defended Bucky from Tony’s tirade. _Clearly she has feelings for him, but is afraid of getting hurt._ Tony scoffs. _Aren’t we all?_

Bucky waits for Tony’s reply as patiently as he can, but the phone is pressed tightly to his ear.

Tony lets out a heavy sigh. “Don’t make me regret this,” he grumbles.

********

“We’re making a pitstop, Annie. You're gonna need a backup for this one,” Tony informs her through his headset. It’s loud in the helicopter. Ann simply quirks a curious brow at him, before looking back out at the view. Tony, however, feels guilty. _Will she hate me when she finds out?_ he wonders.

As soon as the Tower comes into view, Ann’s heart leaps into her throat. _Please let it be Natasha or Steve. Anyone else._

Tony watches Ann, but she sees him out of the corner of her eye, and keeps her face emotionless. _It’s just a mission_ , she tells herself over and over again, until they land on the helipad. 

Her heart thumps hard as she recognizes the figure moving quick and low towards the helicopter. Ann shoots a look at Tony, who only innocently shrugs.

“You’re an ass,” she tells him, before Bucky steps in and puts on his headset.

“Annie. Stark,” Bucky greets them dryly, his own heart thumping hard. 

“Okay, then,” Tony states a little too loudly into the headsets, trying to break the tension. “Let’s go over the mission briefings. This won’t take long, and we’ll be landing soon anyways.

******** 

They actually work well together, watching each other’s body language for cues on how best to proceed. Bucky and Ann easily avoid detection, and move towards their target without words.

They eliminate a few hostiles outside of the facility before entering through the side. It takes longer than anticipated to locate the hostages they are there to rescue. And returning back outside undetected, with civilians in tow, proves to be difficult.

A sniper spots them as they exit the building, the first bullet hitting Ann in the leg, the rest striking the ground around her. She backs up, effectively moving everyone back inside while she returns fire from the door. Bucky has to physically push her aside in order to also return fire, as she doesn’t want to give up her position.

Once the sniper is killed, they exit the building again. No one fires and they begin slowly moving along the outside wall as there is little cover where they are.

Ann gives Bucky a look as they near the corner of the facility. She nods towards a few parked vehicles, and he gives a nod back. Bucky starts across the open space, with the former hostages following behind him. Ann takes the rear.

The small group continues navigating between the vehicles. Bucky stops them at the last one, and motions for everyone to pile inside. It’s a tight squeeze in the back seat, but the SUV proves big enough. 

Bucky gets in the driver’s seat and hotwires the car. Ann stands outside the passenger’s door watching for any movement in the dark, until Bucky’s ready to go. 

Everything seems to go smoothly until they begin pulling away from the building. Suddenly a spotlight shines on their vehicle, and there’s a rush of people shouting, and running towards the other cars, intent on following them.

“Hold tight if you can,” Bucky tells the group in the back and he hits a guy with the front of SUV before veering around another, who fires at them. A spray of bullets bounce off the metal, windshield, and ground around them as Bucky finds an opening and floors it.

One of the other SUVs is hot on their tail, and rams them a few times, bullets break the glass in the back. Everyone ducks down as well as they can. Ann turns and scrambles over everyone. It’s awkward, and she murmurs many apologies as she goes. Once in the trunk she returns fire. She manages to kill the driver, and as the other vehicle spins out, she shoots the tires, ensuring they are not followed.

Bucky gets them to the rendezvous point quickly. He pulls over, and waits for help to arrive. Ann doesn’t return to the front of the vehicle. He looks back and sees that the small group of people seem to be fine, though shaken.

He gets out of the SUV and opens the trunk. Ann nearly tumbles out into his arms. There’s blood on the floorboard, and on her clothes. Bucky only sees one bullet hole in the back of the seat. 

“Damn it, Annie,” he yells at her weaken form, gently laying her down in the trunk. “Did you use yourself as a shield?”

Her eyes flutter open, and she nods slowly. “They can die, James,” she murmurs.

“Just because you’ve come back before, doesn’t mean you’ll always be able to,” he yells at her, not meaning to. Broken fragments of seeing her mortally wounded by his own hand come flooding back. _I didn’t do this_ , he tries to remind himself. _This wasn’t me_. 

“Annie? Annie?” Bucky carefully shakes her, his heart hammering in his ears. He’s vaguely aware that the hostages are watching him, and that the sound of another vehicle is approaching. But he’s too fixated on the dying woman in front of him to care.

Ann’s eyes focus on him, but it’s hard. She wants to sleep, she’s so tired. 

She coughs, but there’s no blood. _Of course not_ , Bucky thinks, _it’s all over her. There’s none left_. “Come on, Annie. Stay with me,” he pleads. 

The other car stops, and the air is filled with the sound of doors opening and slamming shut. Bucky finally looks over with anger in his eyes. He clenches his hands and jaws, planning on killing whoever it is, but it turns out to be Tony with a few others he doesn’t recognize.

“Get the people out of the car, and take them to the safehouse,” Tony orders the people with him. “Make sure they get whatever they need, food, clothes, beds.”

“Yes, sir,” they reply before heading to the scared group that’s still watching Bucky.

Ann groans softly, and Bucky remembers that he’s holding her arms in his clenched fists. He tries to relax, but it’s hard.

“You said she doesn’t die,” he snaps at Tony, who approaches.

Tony replies nonchalantly, but won’t look at Ann. “She won’t.”

“Look at her, damn it!”

Tony’s eyes meet Bucky’s. “I can’t, sorry. It’s too hard, but she will come back, we just need to be patient.” Tony gives Bucky a sympathetic pat, then moves to lean on the side of the SUV and waits.

Bucky looks down at Ann, and his chest tightens making it difficult to breathe. She’s not moving. There’s no rise and fall of her chest, and her eyes are vacant. He lets out a small anguished moan, but holds the rest of his emotions back. _That’s one of the only good things about the Winter Soldier,_ Bucky wryly thinks, _he knows how to appear emotionless_. He uses his hand to close Ann’s eyes, and he does the only thing he can; he waits.


	10. Chapter 10

“Not going to lie, Annie,” Tony begins, “but you scared me there for a minute. Took you longer than normal to wake back up. Barnes was especially freaked out. After about five minutes had passed, he started shouting at me to bring you back.”

“I didn’t shout,” Bucky grumbles, looking out of the window of Tony’s private plane.

Ann softly chuckles, and warmly looks between the two men. Bucky catches it, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Sorry, guys,” Ann states. “I didn’t mean to scare anyone.”

“Don’t sweat it kid,” Tony says, not wanting to be overly sentimental. “Maybe next time, though, don’t use yourself as a human shield?” Ann begins protesting, but Tony lays a hand on her shoulder, giving her a rare, but serious look. “Really, Annie, I can’t tell you how relieved ‘your boyfriend’ and I were when you started breathing again. I don’t like seeing you like that.”

Ann nods, and looks down at her hands. The three of them sit in silence for a bit, each reflecting on the day. Ann looks up to see Bucky watching her. She smiles at him again. 

The first thing she saw when she had opened her eyes in the trunk of the SUV were those steel blue eyes. Ann’s smile falters at the memory. _There was such pain and sadness in those eyes_ , Ann thinks. _And I had caused that._

********

As soon as they land at Tony’s private airstrip, he has ushers Ann towards one car, and directs Bucky to the other. “They’ll take you back to the Tower. And… you did good, Sergeant. Thank-you.” Tony puts his hand on Ann’s shoulder, steering her away. Bucky watches them go.

 _What the hell good did that do, Barnes?_ he chastises himself. _You said literally two words to her the whole time. And you never asked her to come back._ Who was he kidding? He was just happy she was alive at all. _Who cares where she lives?_ He scoffs at himself and climbs into the backseat of the other car.

********

“Want a souvenir?” Tony asks, waving a small, glass vile in his hand as he approaches Ann. She looks up from her book as she hears a small tinking sound from the vile. She scrunches her face in confusion. Tony plops down next to her on the sofa. “This,” he holds up the object in his hand,” is the bullet from your shoulder. All the others were through-and-throughs, which I’m sure you already knew.”

Ann chuckles. “I did, and you may keep it.”

“Thanks.”

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to go back.”

Tony looks around the room, and sighs. He’s saw this coming, and was surprised that Ann hadn’t gotten into the car with Bucky that day at the airport. He leans back next to her and throws an arm over her shoulder. “Alright. Let’s pack your things. You know we’ll miss you around here, right?”

“Yeah, but you’ll still see plenty of me.”

“Don’t tell Pepper that,” Tony jests with a laugh.

********

Bucky paces his room. He tried to lay down and sleep, but his eyes wouldn’t stay closed, so here he is, going back and forth like a panther in a cage.

A soft rap at his door causes him to stop and look over. The lock is disengaged, so he waits for the person to enter. But another soft knock comes instead, and Bucky finds himself walking over and opening it. He’s elated to see Ann standing there, looking at him.

“Annie?” Bucky says uncertainly. “Why are you here? Another mission?”

She nervously smiles at him, and shakes her head ‘no’. “I… I don’t have a blanket. Do you have one I could borrow?”

Bucky lets out an unexpected laugh. “Really? You came all the way from Tony’s to ask me for a blanket?”

“Yes?”

He chuckles again, and backs up to let her pass. She moves around him, and sits down in the leather chair. “I moved back,” Ann tells him as he closes the door.

“You did? Why?”

She doesn’t say anything as her eyes move around the room. Bucky hesitantly sits on his couch, facing her. She finally meets his gaze. “James? Why were you on that mission with me? I mean, I’m extremely grateful you were, but originally it was supposed to be me, alone.”

Bucky frowns. “Tony didn’t tell you?”

“No, and… I didn’t ask either.”

Bucky takes a deep breath. _What the hell am I supposed to say? I missed you? I’m sorry I ended, whatever we had? I shouldn’t have let Steve talk me into it? Uh!_

Ann sees some of the emotions flit through Bucky’s eyes, and she sees his jaw clench. “James? I was hoping… that you missed me,” she tapers off.

“I did,” Bucky admits. Ann’s face lights up at the confession. 

“Good. Maybe… maybe we can be friends again?”

Bucky looks away and lets out a rough sigh. Ann’s heart and smile fall. “When you left,” Bucky mutters, “you told Steve I’d be okay…”

“Yes,” Ann interrupts. Bucky shoots her a look, and she presses her lips tightly together to show she’ll be quiet.

“Anyways,” he continues, “you told him I’d be okay because my heart wasn’t in it. Was yours?” he questions her softly.

Ann nervously looks down at her fingers tightly clenching each other in her lap. “Yes,” she quietly answers, hurt that he had to ask. _I guess I wasn’t as obvious as I thought._

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Ann’s eyes shoot up to Bucky’s and she laughs uneasily. “You’re kidding right?” He shakes his head ‘no’. “Okay, well, first off, you barely let me touch you, and wasn’t I only here, in your room, as a security blanket? I didn’t want to give you more than you could handle, James.”

“I’m still dealing with things,” Bucky grits out.

“I know. I promise I’m not judging or trying to rush you. That’s why I left. I… ugh, look. This is your home. You deserve to feel comfortable in your home, James. Running into a… hurt, love-sick me, wasn’t going to help you.”

“You’re more than just a ‘security blanket’, Annie. We’re friends, or we were before I messed things up.”

“You didn’t mess anything up.” Ann sighs and gets up. Bucky’s eyes follow her as she sits on the couch next to him. She wants to rest a comforting hand on him, but doesn’t dare. And not knowing what else to do with her hands she just crosses her arms, and squeezes her biceps. “I pushed, and I shouldn’t have. And we are friends, James.”

“Just friends?” Bucky whispers.

“If you want,” Ann softly returns.

“I only have one more question,” Bucky says, and he shifts closer to Ann. 

“Hmm?”

“Who’s Jarvis?”

She chuckles at him. “Tony’s computer program.”

Bucky frowns. “I thought that was Friday?”

“Yes, but Jarvis is the main program. Friday’s only a subprogram.”

“Good to know,” he smirks to himself. _Jealous of a computer. You’ve hit a new low, Barnes_. Bucky shifts a little closer to Ann, who stays still, watching him. He brushes the back of his flesh hand on her cheek, and moves it to the back of her neck. Gently he tugs her forward. She drops her arms down, relaxing under his touch. As he leans forward, Ann closes her eyes. Bucky smiles and presses his lips to hers. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the NSFW is.  
> Sappy ending as well, you've been warned :)
> 
> ******************************************************

They take things slow. Going at whatever pace Bucky sets. Sometimes he seems to move fast, and other times he reverses direction, maintaining a three-foot bubble of personal space around himself.

Thankfully Ann doesn’t seem to mind, which allows the former Winter Soldier to relax more often than not. Internally, however, Ann issues silent screams every time Bucky pulls away from her.

She wants to tighten her grip on his hair as he kisses her, press her hips flush with his, and demand that he touch her more, but… But she hides her frustration every time, reminding herself that they are making progress, even if glaciers seem to move faster than their relationship.

Steve is careful to knock loudly before entering Bucky’s room in the mornings. Half of the time Ann is sleeping on the couch, the other half she’s on the bed. Thankfully, for Steve, the pair is always clothed.

This morning, instead of letting Ann drift back off to sleep while he waits for Bucky to get dressed and ready, Steve clears his throat. Ann cracks an eye open. Steve clears his throat again, and Ann reluctantly sits up. 

“Yes, Captain?” she murmurs sweetly.

“Sorry, I just thought we could talk. I’ve wanted to thank you for coming back. I know I don’t always seem to appreciate you being at the Tower, but really, Ann, thank you.”

Ann smiles at Steve. “You’re welcome. I didn’t do it for you, but you’re welcome anyways.”

Steve grins at her and gives a light chuckle. “Yeah, I know it was for Buck, but still… You’re good for him, and I’m really sorry for trying to put a stop to your relationship before.”

Ann shrugs and softly sighs. “Bygones, Steve. James wasn’t ready for anything then anyways.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re okay. We are, right?”

“Yes. As long as you don’t pull rank with me,” she playfully reminds him, though in truth, since she’s been back, Steve has been speaking to Ann in a much more friendly manner. He was never rude to her, but now he realizes his commanding tone was a trigger for her.

“I’ll try,” he smiles as Bucky steps out of the bathroom, ready for the day.

“Trying to steal my girl, Steve?” Bucky jokes.

“You know me. Breaking hearts all over the place,” Steve returns.

Bucky bends down, and places chaste kiss on Ann’s forehead. “Breakfast later?”

“Mmm hmm,” she nods, before plopping back down on the bed, and closing her eyes.

Steve and Bucky shake their heads, and leave Ann to return to sleep.

********

Bucky decides to accept a mission that takes him away for more than a few hours. It’s the first time that he’s been gone when it’s time for bed. Ann has left twice since her return, but never for more than one night at a time.

She’s unsure of what to do with Bucky gone. She doesn’t need him to keep away the nightmares. While she has them, Ann’s have never been as bad as Bucky’s. What she does need is the familiarity of routine, and the comfort she gets from just being in Bucky’s presence. She realizes how lonely she feels without him in the Tower. 

She stays up watching a little bit of t.v., then reading a few chapters of her current book. The thought crosses her mind to sleep in Bucky’s room, but Ann dismisses the notion. _I’m a grown woman_ , she tells herself. _I can sleep in my own bed._

She crawls under the covers, and shivers. _It’s cold without James to warm me up_ , she thinks before she eventually drifts off.

********

It’s nearly three in the morning when he enters his room. The team was able neutralize the threat quicker than anticipated, which everyone was thankful about.

Bucky expected Ann to be sleeping somewhere in his room when he arrived, so he stays quiet as he removes his gear and puts it away. However, once he turns on a light, he notices she’s not there.

“Friday? Where’s Annie?” he asks aloud.

“She’s presently in her quarters,” the disembodied voice answers.

Bucky finishes putting everything away, then cleans up a bit before slipping into a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt. Leaving his room, he pads down to Ann’s.

********

Ann comes alert at the sound of her lock being disengaged. She stays still, curious to know who would break into a room at the Tower. Her main door swings open, and she hears it softly click shut. She barely registers the footsteps across the floor. _Whoever it is, is pretty stealthy. James?_ she wonders briefly. _But he’s not even here._

Blankets are pulled from around her. A cold breeze makes her shiver, and the bed slightly dips behind her as if the intruder is leaning forward braced on an arm or a knee. 

“Would you mind moving?” a gruff voice asks.

Ann smiles in the dimness of her room, light only by a nightlight. She slides over from her position in the center. The bed dips more as Bucky climbs in behind her. “Do I get my blankets back now?” Ann playfully complains.

There’s a rustle of fabric as Bucky drapes the blankets back over the bed. An arm circles Ann’s waist, pulling her back securely against his solid chest.

Bucky breathes in her scent as he buries his face in her hair.

“Did the mission go well?” Ann whispers. 

He moves his head and kisses her neck. A small moan escapes him, causing Ann to push her hips back. The warm arm encircling her waist tightens, and she presses her lips together to stop a groan that’s forming.

“Yes,” Bucky murmurs into her flesh as he sucks on her pulse point. Ann tilts her head more into the pillow to give Bucky better access to continue doing what he’s doing. Her right hand slides on top of his, as he pushes his way beneath her shirt, and on to her stomach.

Ann’s muscles clench beneath Bucky’s exploring fingers. Her hand slips down his forearm as he continues following up her ribs to cup one of her breasts. She curls her fingers around his arm and pushes her hips back again. Bucky’s metal hand slides under her to grab at her waist and hold her still while he presses back with his hips. This time Ann doesn’t stop the sound that leaves her throat.

Bucky smirks and ruts against Ann again, enticing a low, drawn-out groan from her. He knows that he’s the one setting the pace for things between them, but he’s tired of going so slowly. Tonight, he lets instinct, and not fear, take over.

He moves his hands to the bottom of her shirt and starts tugging it up, Ann shifts as he goes to help remove the garment. She tries not to get her hopes up, but this is the furthest they taken things. _Bucky’s never removed my clothes before._

Ann settles back down, still faced away from Bucky who runs his hands down her sides. Shivers of anticipation run through her, alternated by brief moments where Bucky unintentionally tickles her.

He misinterprets some of her jerky movements. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks hesitating at the waistband of her underwear.

“No. Just maybe don’t touch me so lightly?”

Bucky doesn’t quite understand. “You mean, don’t do this?” he questions as he drags his flesh hand back up Ann’s side, softly. She twitches and jumps beneath him, trying to suppress a few giggles that manage to escape anyways. Bucky mischievously grins in understanding, and begins tickling her on purpose.

Ann turns in his arms, laughing. “Stop, you ass,” she hisses at him.

Bucky stops immediately, taking advantage of their new position. He pulls Ann flush against him as his tongue finds hers. It takes her a moment to catch up to the sudden change, but she relaxes against him, kissing back. Her breasts rub against the fabric of his shirt, the sensation emboldening her. She moans into Bucky’s mouth and hooks a leg over his, pulling him even closer, as if that’s possible.

He pushes Ann away, and on to her back. She’s worried for a moment that she took it too far, but Bucky pulls off his shirt, and shoves his pants off, throwing his clothes down on the floor, which is where Ann had discarded her bra before going to sleep.

He lays over her and in the dim light, she sees him lick him lips before devouring her.

His tongue encircles hers, greedily kissing her as he yanks her panties off. His fingers skim back up her leg, gently stroking through the curls between her thighs before pushing into her. Ann breaks the kiss, gasping for air. Her fingers grip his biceps, yanking him closer to her as he sets a rhythm with his hand.

She clenches his arms, her back arching up. Bucky strokes deeper as Ann’s gasps come in fast and short. She tightens around his fingers, a moan escaping her. He keeps his hand going for a few more thrusts, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Before she can fully come down from her high, Bucky removes his hand. He uses his wet fingers to coat himself before settling between her legs and pushing into her. Their groans mix together in the room as Bucky strokes in and out a few times being fully sheathed inside of Ann.

He kisses her again, and begins to set a new pace, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. “James,” she exhales. “Yes, please.”

He licks and kisses her neck as he moves one hand up to rub Ann’s taut nipple, the other hand goes under her lower back, pulling her up to meet his thrusts.

Ann spreads her legs wider, resting her feet on the back of Bucky’s thighs. “Please,” she begs him. “Please.” 

He picks up his pace, his thrusts deeper and quick. Bucky groans into Ann’s ear, her head thrown back, unintelligible sounds spill from her lips. A few more strokes and she’s pushed over the edge, tightening on Bucky. He pushes harder, fighting against her clenched walls, seeking his own release, and follows her into bliss after a few moments.

They lay there, still joined, panting as they let their hearts settle back down. Bucky slowed pulls himself out of Ann. She moans as he does, already missing his touch. He lays down next to her letting the cool air chill his heated skin.

A full minute passes before the pair shift on the bed. They lay on their sides, Bucky holding Ann close, as they drift off to sleep.

********

In the morning, Ann and Bucky clean up and get dressed. She runs a hand through his mussed hair, no longer worried about touching him. Bucky pulls her in for a deep kiss before her rumbling stomach interrupts.

“Breakfast?” he asks with a quirked brow.

“Yes, please,” Ann sheepishly answers.

They move down the hall together, hand in hand, and head into the kitchen. The other Avengers watch them, but their looks are only curious, and no longer weary. They’ve grown used to seeing Bucky and Ann around, as the two have slowly tried to integrate.

While Bucky scoops some food onto a plate, Sam comes up behind the couple. 

“You know,” Sam starts, “I’m glad you two have worked it out. It’s nice seeing you guys getting out with the rest of us.”

“It **is** nice,” Bucky replies, looking over at Ann. His heart warms as she smiles at him. He puts some eggs on a plate for her.

“Really, though,” Sam continues. “I like having other people to talk to. The Tower can get lonely, you know?”

Ann thinks of how lonely she used to be before Bucky came along. “Yeah,” she agrees, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “We know.”


End file.
